


The Best of the Best

by PopplumJellyBean



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Tendou Satori, Alpha Ushijima Wakatoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beta Yaku Morisuke, F/M, M/M, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Tsukishima Kei, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopplumJellyBean/pseuds/PopplumJellyBean
Summary: Tōkyō University, Tōdai for short, is the gathering place for Japan’s best. Sports, law, hospitality, science, the arts; Tōdai takes the prestigious spot as Japan’s #1 university. Only the best of the best study here, teach here, work here, and play here...ORMy favourite third years go to university together~ Plus some OCs because I wanna date Iwaizumi okay? OKAY?! POV is Iwaizumi and Hotaru (OC)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Original Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	The Best of the Best

**Author's Note:**

> #1 Ushijima Wakatoshi. Alpha, Wing Spiker, 192cm (Captain)  
> #2 Oikawa Tōru. Omega, Setter, 187cm  
> #3 Kuroo Tetsurō. Alpha, Middle Blocker, 191cm  
> #4 Bokuto Kōtarō. Alpha, Wing Spiker, 190cm  
> #5 Iwaizumi Hajime. Alpha, Wing Spiker 185cm  
> #6 Tendō Satori. Alpha, Middle Blocker, 192cm  
> #7 Yaku Morisuke. Beta, Libero, 167cm
> 
> Management/Coaches (OCs)  
> Coach: Sato Hideyoshi. Beta, Former Libero, 174cm  
> Assistant Coach: Fukunaga Takashi. Alpha, Former Wing Spiker, 186cm  
> Manager: Yūkishima Hotaru. Omega, Former Setter, 161cm

_Squeak, squeak._

_Whoosh._

_BAM!_

“Hey, hey, hey! Block out!”

Kuroo smirked. “Don’t look so smug, you didn’t even get the point.”

“ _GEH!_ You totally touched it!” Bokuto barked. He jabbed a taped finger towards his teammate accusingly.

“Oya? Iwaizumi-sannnn~,” Kuroo drawled. “What did it look like to you?”

“He didn’t touch it,” Iwaizumi deadpanned from his position behind Bokuto.

Bokuto dropped to his knees dramatically. “Ahhh shit!”

Kuroo ducked under the net and patted his friend’s shoulder. “Next time.”

“Oi, standing around you’ll get better at a fuck all rate,” a voice boomed from the gym entrance. “Get your asses back to work.”

The boys stood straighter. “Yes, coach!”

Oikawa smiled and clapped his hands together. “Practise, practise! Iwa-chan, serve the ball please~”.

~~~~~

Hotaru balanced the massive stack of papers in front of her as she ran towards the gymnasium. She peeked inside and singled out the volleyball team's coach. She trotted up to him.

"Coach Sato, I have everyone's personal training regimes!" She placed them down on the bench.

"Watch out!!!"

_Splat..._


End file.
